


Yellow      Submarine

by Aussiefan70



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70
Summary: This was a response to a prompt on Facebook to try to reawaken my recalcitrant muse. This is what happened when a certain someone (Dazeventura...thanks for the plot bunny) challenged me to combine Hotch and Reid with Yellow Submarine!  So sorry...lol.





	Yellow      Submarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/gifts).



Dr Spencer Reid was pretty sure he’d died and descended to a level of Hell he’d previously been completely convinced didn’t even exist. He was trapped on the FBI jet with a plane load of inebriated teammates who’d decided that impromptu karaoke was the way to handle the trip home.

It had been a tough case. A family annihilator in Portland, Oregon, who’d killed twenty three people before they’d pinned down the profile and caught him several hours later. But the jet was in for maintenance as they had caught the Unsub sooner than anticipated, leaving the BAU team stuck on the west coast for an extra unexpected night.

“I say we go out and celebrate”, Morgan insisted.

“I’m in”, JJ quickly responded, echoed immediately by Emily.

“I might even be tempted out tonight...we’ve earned this one”, Dave chimed in.

That left just Reid and Hotch to respond. Spencer glanced at Hotch and with a subtle nonverbal cue indicated “I’m in if you are”.

Hotch, responding to the hint, answered “I guess we’re all in then….its past time since we all got to unwind as a team!”

Six hours later, and at 3 in the morning. Spencer was rethinking the wisdom of his decision to join the team for their “let your hair down” evening. JJ and Emily were leaning against each other in the booth, well beyond borderline comatose. Rossi had escaped several hours earlier, claiming the need to complete book edits and promising to be at the jet at the appointed hour the next morning.

Morgan was still singing karaoke, despite having no voice left and Garcia having hung up on Skype several hours before. Though surprisingly, with the last round of drinks, he had managed to drag a very lit Hotch to the microphone with him. 

To Spencer’s dismay, Hotch elected to pick the music they would sing to, and all of a sudden, he heard the intro to Luther Vandross singing “Here and Now”.

“Oh Shit!”, thought Reid. “What a time for Aaron to decide to out us now!”.

He watched both with pleasure and horror as his boss and lover sang such an intimate love song. It wasn’t difficult for his teammates to figure out the recipient, when Aaron dedicated the song to his favourite genius, known as 187.

The next morning, most of the team still needed to be poured onto the jet. 

Morgan made kissy faces at Spencer. “So...you and the boss man? How’d I miss that?”

Emily and JJ crawled up the stairs, begging for coffee and ibuprofen, remembering little of the night before. Both instantly perked up at the news that Hotch could, and did, serenade.

Dave simply headed to the coffee pot and pain meds, muttering under his breath, “About time!”

So pain meds and coffee distributed appropriately to a team with a little too much alcohol still in the system, it wasn’t much of a surprise when Emily (given her background in England with Interpol), couldn’t help burning off the rest of the alcohol with the assistance of the Beatles and a little more karaoke. 

“In the town, where I was born….”, to be joined by the rest of the team, “There lived a man, who sailed the seas...and he told us of his life, in a yellow submarine”. And in response, all Spencer could do was put his head in his hands and just groan.


End file.
